


【乔樱/虎薰】越洋来电

by kronosho



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kronosho/pseuds/kronosho
Summary: 南城虎次郎去意大利后的第一个月
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom, 乔樱 - Relationship, 虎薰 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	【乔樱/虎薰】越洋来电

樱屋敷薰在南城虎次郎去了意大利的第三天与暌违数年的失眠重逢。

一开始只是睡觉的时间越来越晚。

2:00，3:00，4:00……

后来干脆就是睁着眼直到和室外的天空一点点亮起来，听着监测睡眠质量的卡拉日复一日的“睡眠健康指数过低”的提醒。

褪黑素，无效。

安眠药，医嘱量不过是杯水车薪。

一个月后，他便肉眼可见地瘦了一圈。

虽然很不想承认，但是薰知道自己开始想念那头大猩猩了。

虽然他是笨蛋

虽然他在床上只会蛮干

虽然他毫不犹豫选择了追梦去万里以外

但是——

[笨蛋大猩猩有那么忙吗，这么久了一个电话都没有。]

他还是很想念他。

薰躺在床上翻着line上的聊天记录，实时监控着他睡眠状态的卡拉温和地提醒着该睡觉了，只得到他“知道了”的敷衍回答。

他手指轻轻一滑便是半个多月的记录飞过去，双方对话框各自集中地排列着。

八小时的时差让秒回这件事变得有点奢侈。

对话大多数时候都是从虎次郎的“早安”开始，那个时候的薰往往正在与祖父一起进行下午的例行书道练习。

后面虎次郎会发来些意大利的风土人情照片，配上些简短的语音。

画面中有些有他，有些没有他，有些还会有几个同学与他勾肩搭背笑得灿烂。

等到薰结束了手中的事情，手机锁屏界面已经满满当当都是“笨老虎”的留言。

那些语音背景音里藏着熙熙攘攘的街市、海边的波涛和酒吧的舞池，热闹而鲜活。

自己的仅仅是文字的回复相比之下就显得无趣得多。

看完几个小时前虎次郎给自己拍的下课路上的夕阳，薰从屏幕上移开有些酸胀的眼睛，在昏暗的房间中四处扫视，适应着已经过半的夜色。

这时候他突然看见了那个被自己放在书桌下已经好几天的快递箱。

那不勒斯最热闹的夜晚21:30，刚从浴室出来的虎次郎接到了一万公里外恋人的语音通话请求。

“薰！”

他惊喜到几乎是手忙脚乱地接起电话，不顾还在滴着水的头发，一跃到床上，准备和薰来一场温馨的睡前通话。

“虎次郎……”

“嗯，amore mio～”

“唔哼笨老虎……”

听到这熟悉的[爱称]，虎次郎失笑，恨不得顺着网络信号回到薰身边，揉乱他那头柔软的长发。

意大利和日本的时差让他与国内所有人的联系几乎都停留在社交软件回复缓慢的聊天框里，

久违的日语对话让他在异国的适应期中找到了些许喘息的机会。而想到电话另一头的恋人，他心里更是软得一塌糊涂

“入学准备得怎么样了，都顺利吗？”

“嗯……”

“可惜不能去看你的入学式了，不过毕业礼我一定到。”

虎次郎听着薰低低的语调，以为他还在生气自己来意大利的事情，放软了语气哄着。

“唔啊……你这个外强中干的家伙……呜……”

“薰？”

“唔啊……呜……虎次郎……”

“哪里不舒服吗薰！？”

薰的声音含含糊糊，但不像睡迷糊了，反而像陷在高热之中。虎次郎看向屏幕上方的时间，这才反应过来现在日本已经是凌晨五点半。

这个时候还醒着的话，可能身体情况并不好。

他不免有些焦急起来，甚至想切出界面去，打电话回国通知医院。

“唔……没有，没有不舒服……”

“那是怎么了，出什么事情了？你现在有好好在家吗？让卡拉通知叔叔阿姨吧。”

虎次郎慌了神，他从床上下来快步走到电脑前，脑袋疯狂运作，想着找个人去看看薰的情况。

走动间他带倒了椅子撞倒了书，乒乒乓乓的声音响起。

“笨老虎你真的是笨蛋唔……”

“通知、通知爸爸妈妈来看我和你一边打电话一边自慰吗？虎·次·郎”

身后的小穴被填满，身前的性器也被好好照顾着，薰舔了舔下唇，在叫出虎次郎名字的时候故意换上了黏腻的语气。

然后成功听见耳机里传来掉落声。

他轻笑一声，把手机放回一边的支架上，空出手来往身后摸索。

跪趴的姿势让他抽动后穴里玩具的动作更顺畅，绵长且纤细的呻吟声飘在室内。

“呜……唔啊……”

薰叫得动情，毫不压抑的呻吟声里夹杂着令人脸红耳赤的水声，搭载了卡拉系统的手机尽职尽责地把所有声音清晰地传到大洋另一端，一声一声地钻进虎次郎的耳朵里。

虎次郎几乎是听到那句“一边打电话一边自慰”的时候就硬了。

他的脑海里浮现出两人有过的几次性事中薰的样子:

被进入前犹如小恶魔般色气诱人的模样

被自己猛操时爽到失神的神态

如果抓得太用力会留下指痕的细腰

虽然很瘦但是意外地很有肉的翘臀

还有紧致贪吃的火热小穴

……

现在的他是用着什么姿势在玩弄自己呢？

躺在床上大腿张开吗？

翘着屁股吗？

还是跪坐着用最喜欢的骑乘位呢？

光是想到这些画面，虎次郎便硬得发疼。

他敲了敲手机屏幕，拽下浴巾坐回床上，涨大的性器紧紧贴在他的小腹，被他圈住撸动着。

“Master，收到笨老虎的视频通话请求”

“拒绝。”

“了解。”

“薰，接电话嘛”

“哼，笨老虎想得美。”

薰看着视频聊天的拒绝图标亮起，趴回枕头上闭上眼睛。一手继续操控着玩具，一只手从胸口一路抚摸到湿漉漉的性器，前后接连涌来的快感让他在空调温度恰好的室内出了一层薄薄的汗。

“唔啊……顶到了……呜好舒服……”

“薰，薰……”

虎次郎听着他的声音，手在性器上撸动的动作又重了几分，让勃发的性器在手指用力的包裹下找到些许在薰的后穴中操弄的挤压感。

“薰，你的小穴一直在用力咬着我，啧，怎么都喂不饱的小骚穴。”

“唔，哪有喂不饱……嗯啊，明明、明明是你这个色情狂啊……”

脑海里虎次郎的脸和耳机里的声音匹配在一起，让薰产生了仿佛真的是虎次郎在和自己做爱的幻觉。

他握着玩具的那只手试图模仿虎次郎顶弄的频率，抽插时变换着角度戳刺体内的敏感点。抚慰着性器的手绕着龟头打转，修剪整齐的指甲搔弄着马眼，让它又分泌出一滩透明的粘液。

“想逃跑吗薰，不可以哦……脚踝好细，一握住就跑不掉了”

听着那边布料摩擦的声音，虎次郎想起某次性事中，承受不了快感的薰挣扎着往前爬，被自己握住脚踝拉回身下狠狠操干时的失控的神态。登时下身传来的快感又强烈了几分。

他不禁加快了手中撸动的速度，不死心地再次发起了视频邀请。

“哈啊……不要说了…呜……要去了呜……啊……”

此时已经被射精的快感夺去理智的薰并没有留意到卡拉的提醒，他的耳边只剩下虎次郎的喘息和不知道是他还是自己自慰时的黏腻水声。

久未收到主人答复的卡拉启用了辅助设备，薰戴在右手上的手环便在手腕与床单的摩擦中亮起了屏幕。那个刚刚被拒绝的、代表着视频通话请求的图标，在一次摩擦的动作中，由灰白转为浓粉。

“视频通话已接通。”

于是，南城虎次郎看见了一月未见的恋人。

看见他染着水汽的眼眸

看见他散乱在背上的长发

看见他纤细的腰、浑圆的臀

看见他撸动着性器射出精液

看见那个自己仅仅进入过几次的小穴里，一根粗大的阴茎玩具还在主人的操控下做着活塞运动。

耳边是他高潮后低下去但不绝于耳的黏腻呻吟声。

“嘶……”

虎次郎咬紧牙关，压下几秒射精的冲动，拿过手机对上自己的性器，让浓稠的精液射在屏幕上薰那张红晕未褪的脸上。

精液一股一股地打在屏幕上，受重力的作用不住地往下滴落，划过画面里披着月色的身躯。他靠在床头喘着粗气，看着屏幕里那双半阖的金色双眸缓缓从情欲中脱出，眨动着眼皮恢复清明，随后往屏幕的方向看来。

眼眸下还藏着浅浅的水光，把这日轮一般的金色被晕染出柔和的光芒，在虎次郎眼中比那不勒斯最热门的酒吧还要火辣。

“笨蛋老虎……再也不想看到你。”

日轮突然被主人藏到了眼皮底下，薰赌气一般地抽出后穴的玩具往旁边一丢。

“你就死在意大利吧，不要回来了。”

薰翻了个身，缓缓把自己缩起来。

“……连电话都不打，明明知道我睡不着……”

最后一句话小声地好像只是说给自己听一样。

虎次郎看着他的背影，头一次有些后悔起自己这么早就来意大利的决定来。

迟一点来也许只是日常忙一点，但却能陪着薰过完半个暑假。

也许，也许他还能陪薰去东京提前去一趟学校，走一遍自己注定要错过的他的入学式。

此时此刻，南城虎次郎有多么想飞回冲绳，把屏幕里缩成一团的恋人抱进怀里，哄他入睡。

久久没等到虎次郎的回复，失落感一阵一阵地涌了上来。

薰摸索着抬起手，正要结束这通电话，虎次郎的声音再度在耳边响起。

是那首初中时他为了哄失眠的自己入睡特地编的晚安曲。

那个写着春天的细雨和樱花，夏日的烟火和苹果糖，秋天的运动会和落日，冬天的红豆年糕汤和围巾……还有“永远不会放开你”的约定的曲子。

“笨老虎不要以为这样我就会原谅你。”

“那，每晚我陪着你睡觉，直到你原谅我，好不好？”

“难道我原谅你了你就不陪睡？”

“啊我不是这个意思，薰你听我解释……”

两个人就这样突然地拌起嘴来，你一句我一句，起起伏伏，也不知道是谁先沉入梦乡。

等到薰再次睁开眼睛时，外面天已经大亮。

恍惚中拿起手机想看看信息，却发现已经自动关机。

“午安Master，本次睡眠时长为7小时48分，深度睡眠时长2小时16分……睡眠分数95分，为近期最佳。”

“南城先生早间发来几段录音，留言希望这些能陪伴您度过舒适的夜晚。另，他提出将从本日开始，与您保持至少每日一通电话的联系。”

正给手机插上电源的薰闻言一愣，莫名有种不好的预感，对那几段录音。

“……卡拉，播放录音”

“收到。”

第一条，是那首晚安曲

第二条，是五分钟的心跳声

第三条……是虎次郎叫着他的名字撸管的录音

“从今天开始，拒接笨老虎的电话一周”

“了解，Master。”

\--小剧场--

看着薰打着瞌睡最后终于安稳睡去，虎次郎结束了视频通话，并给他发去了自己前两天准备的哄睡录音。

之后，他便开始认真看起了机票。

本来想买到东大入学式前一天，没想到购票页面上一片灰暗。

他看着软件主页上大大的“夏日旅行标地推荐：日本”，起身找出了为了应对紧急情况而买回来的充气皮划艇。

Google：可以通过皮划艇横渡太平洋吗？


End file.
